You Are The Best Thing
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: Lily was a Slytherin, and didn't need a boy to be happy, anyway. Even if said boy was amazing as Julian Bashir. /LilyJulian/


**Hey! I decided to write this... so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or DS9. I WISH I DID THOUGH.**

* * *

><p><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

~ Mine, Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Everyone around her was getting weak, she thought, falling in love and losing their minds. She promised herself she would never fall in love and get her heart broken, because she knew love could never last. Her parents loved each other more than anything, and even they were divorced now.<p>

Lily was a Slytherin, and didn't need a boy to be happy, anyway. Even if he was amazing as him.

Julian Bashir was a Ravenclaw a year above her, and Lily found herself thinking about him at all hours of the day, subconsciously going to the library to 'study' then not even opening one of the many books she had piled in front of her if she saw him there.

She felt pathetic. She was just like all of the other girls, falling in love, she realised as she was watching him read in the library one day.

"Goddamn it, Lil..." she growled to herself, resting her cheek on her hand and sighing, "You're such a stalker. Now, read the book."

Lily picked up the book, and started reading. "Salazar Slytherin... shit. This is impossible," she mumbled, ignoring Madam Pince's shouts of 'be quiet, or get out'.

She shut the book abruptly, making a very loud noise that made the other students stop studying and look at her for a second. Including Julian. He smiled at her, and then looked back to his book. Lily felt her face warm up. She turned away and started to walk out of the library.

* * *

><p>She still couldn't stop thinking about that... incident, re-enter the library or, as she couldn't before, talk to Julian.<p>

"Aww, Lil, you're so cute!" a familiar voice chirped from behind her. Lily looked up to see her Slytherin cousin, Dominique.

'What?" Lily grumbled, shifting in the horribly uncomfortable seat she was sitting in.

"Oh, Lily Luna, you think I didn't see that little blushing incident in the library yesterday?" Dominique said, sitting down on the arm of the chair that Lily was sitting on.

Lily was running out of excuses. "Uh... what... blushing incident?"

"Lily, you inherited the Weasley blush that my siblings and I missed out on, thanks to our Veela blood," she smirked, "In other words, everyone saw it."

"Crap."

"So... you like Bashir?"

Lily knew that there was no use denying things in front of Dominique, she knew her too well. "Yes."

"That is so cute." Dominique cooed, hugging her small redheaded cousin, "You two would make the cutest couple..." she got a particularly evil smirk on her face.

"No, Dom." Lily said, frowning.

"But Lils..."

"No!"

"But there's no point liking him if he doesn't know!"

"You can't tell him."

"Fine," Dominique sighed, walking away. "I won't _tell _him."

* * *

><p>Lily felt particularly scared as she watched Julian approaching the Slytherin table, clutching a letter. "Lily?"<p>

"Uh, yeah?" she replied, trying to keep her cool.

"Can I talk to you?"

_Oh shit shit shit... what did Dom do? I am going to A.K her ass!_

"Yeah, sure."

They walked outside the Great hall, despite the glances, giggles and whispers from the other students.

Julian handed Lily the letter he had been holding, and she opened it.

"_Dear Bashir,_

_I know we don't know each other very well, but this is about my little cousin Lily. She really likes you, so get your act together, Bashir, alright?_

_Sincerely, Dominique G. Weasley._

_P.S. I've seen you staring at Lils in the library."_

"Oh, well..." Lily said as she finished the letter, laughing nervously.

"Yeah," Julian smiled that gorgeous smile of his, "So... is it true?"

"Uh, yes... it is..." She felt her whole face and ears warm up and go bright red. Damn Weasley blush. "Was the thing that Dom said about you... true?"

"Yes... I think Miles may have told her though..." Julian said, folding the letter back up and putting it in his pocket. "I should've known there was something going on, seeing a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin talking..."

"Heh heh... so... do you want to be my boyfriend?" Lily asked, blushing again, and worrying what his response would be.

"Of course." Julian replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So... whataya think? I hope you like it... R&amp;R?<strong>


End file.
